A New Life
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: A futuristic Krunior story. Junior and Kris have been married for ten years, and have a seven year old daughter that's a handful. They decide they want to have more children. Will this become the wrong choice?
1. Decisions

A/N: I'm about to update my other chapter stories... Anyway, about this one... It was supposed to be a oneshot but I realized after I was done writing it that it was too long to just be a oneshot. SO, I'm making it about 3-4 chapters long... I think you guys will like it! Please Review! Enjoy!

--BookCaseGirl

Junior awoke to the sun rising on a Sunday morning. For once, he and Kris weren't awakened by Rylie. He realized that was because the sun had only just come up. He took this quiet opportunity to roll over on his side and look at his amazingly beautiful wife.

Her lips stuck out as she let breaths escape them. She slightly smiled and Junior, unable to control himself, smiled back at her, even though she was asleep. He gently grabbed her hand and held it under the covers, running his thumb across the top absentmindedly. Since this still didn't wake her, he leaned over and softly touched his lips to her lips. He then moved them down to her collarbone and made a line of the same intensity kisses to the nape of her neck. He noticed her eyes flutter.

She'd been dreaming about him, again. She knew that this wasn't exactly right, since they were already married, but she couldn't help it. For some reason, he was always involved in her dreams in one way or another. This time they'd been in the meadow and they were just sitting there, enjoying peace and quiet, laying on a quilt on the soft ground.

She was brought back to reality by Junior's lips. She felt them on her chest and neck, tickling her and making her awaken. She looked up at him and smiled at his bright eyes, glinting from the light of the sun. She felt his eyes travel up and down her body as she sat up and stretched. They hadn't been able to do this in forever, wake up on their own, without the help of the energetic seven-year-old that was their daughter.

"Good morning," Junior said suggestively. He wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her another kiss. She smiled again.

Kris gave him a sly look as she looked him up and down. "Good morning," she said back to him as she flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, pulling the covers up to her chin. She could feel a bitter breeze coming in through the open window and shivered. She felt Junior flop down not long after her and he scooted closer to her, sliding his arm under her slender body so it was against her back. He gently rubbed it and turned to face her again.

"So, did ya sleep okay?" He asked her, dislodging his quickly numbing arm from under her. _That was a bad idea_, he thought as he shook it out a little bit.

"Okay, I guess. It was freezing though. Can you go close the window?" Kris asked him

"Sure," Junior replied as he threw back the covers and went to push down the window, closing it. She watched him intently, her eyes traveling up and down his perfect body. It hadn't changed at all in the last ten years that they'd been married. She thought having a kid would take its toll on both of their bodies, but it didn't. At least not on Junior.

Her eyes fell to his briefs. That was probably the one thing that had changed. He didn't wear boxers anymore. She kind of liked the briefs. She enjoyed the way they hugged him. She blushed as that thought entered her mind and hid her face. She brought it back up as he came back into bed, giving her a curious look.

"Were you checkin' me out?" Junior asked her with a boyish smirk on his face.

"Mayyybee," Kris replied mysteriously, burying her head in his neck. He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly to him.

Their moment was interrupted by the pounding of feet coming towards their room. They looked at each other and instantly smiled.

She ran into the room, surprised to see her parents up so early. She jumped up on the bed, bouncing hard on the mattress. She looked like both of them, mixed together with her long dark-brown hair and beautiful brown-colored eyes.

"Morning!" She squealed excitedly. Junior and Kris exchanged glances and rolled their eyes, both smiling slightly.

"Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Junior asked her as he grabbed her and sat her in between them in the large bed.

"Really good," came her reply.

"Well that's great, hon," Kris told her daughter, hugging her to her side. "But, you know, your dad and I need some alone time right now, okay?"

"Why? A-oh... You know, mom, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I'll just go outside," Rylie said, smiling as she scooted off of the bed.

"Rylie, you know that wasn't what we meant!" Junior yelled after their daughter as he heard her footsteps going down the stairs.

"We'll have to talk to her later," Kris said to him.

"Or we could just follow her advice..." Junior said, grinning broadly and winking at her. She tried to hold down the giggles she felt rising up, but just couldn't contain them.

She busted out laughing at Junior's suggestion. They hadn't had sex in ages, as much as she hated to admit it. Having Rylie around had been kind of a damper on the aspect of their relationship, although in every other part she'd been the brightest spot possible. But, they just hadn't had the time. Whenever Rylie was gone at school, Junior was at work, leaving Kris at home by herself. Whenever they wanted to do something that was just the two of them, Rylie always had to come with.

"Maybe we should... But, not now. I mean, she could come back in at any second," Kris told him seriously.

"C'mon... live on the edge," He said jokingly.

She gave him a look and got out of bed, saying, "No thanks. I'm fine right where I am. But, I was talking about maybe you taking the day off tomorrow, god forbid?" Kris started to run a brush through her barely-snarled hair.

"I'm sure I can if that's what you really want," Junior told her, getting up and putting some sweatpants on.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Rylie's at school all day, so we could just spend it together," Kris said as she felt Junior's arms encircle her waist.

He gently nibbled on her ear as he whispered, "I'd like that."

Kris turned around in her arms abruptly and looked him in the eye. "Junior? I wanna have more kids. I mean, Rylie's getting older, and I just miss newborns, you know?"

"Well, I assumed we both felt the same about that, hence this entire conversation," He said, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling slightly.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure that was clear," Kris said softly before their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. She deepened it, her tongue darting into his mouth and he put his arms more comfortably around her waist. They settled into the kiss and when it was over leaned against each other, forehead to forehead.

Junior smiled at her as his eyes traveled up and down her face. "So, you wanna try and get a baby-sitter today instead?" He asked her grinning.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

Okay, so this story has kinda been on the backburner for me... I was just wondering what the actual readers thought. If I should continue or just scrap the story? I guess a good way to find out is to have people email me with a yes or no to continue the story... although not too sure many will get to read this... but anyways, my email is: and like I said, just a simple yes or no will do. It's kinda hard doing more than one chapter story, but maybe it'll take my mind off of normal stuff, haha.

Thanks,

BookCaseGirl


End file.
